Oh Baby Baby
by iamkellylouise
Summary: Addison avoids Alex at all costs after the humiliation which was 'You're not my girlfriend' But a dizzy spell on her part brings them together. In more ways than one. Set after 3x21 Desire.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm aware I probably shouldn't be posting this since I've abandoned 'At Last' I'm working on it I really am! But this is finished, I'm serious, 8 chapters and an Epilogue! I'll post a chapter a week and no more than that, I'm a tease, I know =D**

**Anything medical is probably a little off but, deal with it.**

**And basically anything that happened between Alex and Addison after 3x21 (Desire) didn't happen. So no conversation at the wedding (although the wedding, or non-wedding, did happen)**

**So yeah, Alex/Addison communication ends at 3x21 and there was no LA whatsoever (Y)**

**Hope this isn't too crappy! Reviews please! iam-kelly.**

* * *

It had been 5 weeks since her moment of weakness. Shouting at him one minute, pressing him up the wall of the on-call room the next. It had been 5 weeks since he said those words 'you're not my girlfriend'. It had been 5 weeks since her heart had been stamped on once again. She knew she wasn't his girlfriend, she wasn't stupid but she thought maybe, maybe she could have been, maybe their almost kiss, their real kiss and their incredibly real on call room sex would have been the start of something. God how she was wrong. Since he had returned as a resident she'd kept him away from her service, she couldn't believe her ears when she heard he had been begging Callie to get him back on it, so she gave in, 5 weeks later she gave in, she was his teacher after all and if he wanted to be taught, she would god damn teach him.

~x~

"Dr Karev, I need you to check all of my pre-ops and run some labs, we'll be scrubbing in in 3 hours" she said as he approached her, her voice void of emotion, her eyes not meeting his.

"So you're not avoiding me anymore?"

"On a personal level, you don't exist to me, on a professional one I have a duty to teach you and it seems you are showing an interest for my speciality which is why I requested you" she said still avoiding his eye.

"Addison I…."

"It's Dr Montgomery" she said finally making eye contact and calmly walking quickly away from him.

~x~

"So, hows the help?" Callie asked as she joined Addison at the nurses station.

"Fine" Addison replied flatly.

"If you can't forgive him then why are you letting him work with you?"

"Because I am a teacher Callie, that is my job, to teach residents so I am not going to let any personal situations get in the way now can you just shut up about it!" she snapped.

"There is seriously something wrong with you"

"Whats that supposed to mean!?"

"You've been having mood swings and you look like hell, have you been sleeping?"

"I'm fine"

"That wasn't my question"

"I'm fine Callie"

~x~

"Dr Montgomery I've finished all the work you gave me, is there anything else you need?"

"No thank you Dr Karev, you may go and have some lunch before we scrub in"

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine"

"Are you sure? You don't look fine, are you sick?"

"Thank you for pointing that out Dr Karev but I assure you I'm fine" she said not looking him in the eye "I'll see you in the OR".

~x~

"Ok, ready to close" Addison said firmly "Erm, Dr Karev, can you do the honors?" she said handing the equipment over.

"Are you ok?" he said noticing a slight change in her demeanor.

"Fine, I just need to, just close ok" she said walking towards the scrub room.

"Ok" he said, he began to close, he flicked his eyes up watching her tear her scrub cap, gloves and mask off throwing them to the floor of the scrub room "Ok, we're all closed up here, good job everyone" he smiled.

He watched the surgical team prepare the patient for post-op, he turned back to the scrub room and noticed Addison was no longer there, he entered the scrub room, tearing off his gloves, he froze as he saw the limp body on the floor in front of him.

"Addison, Addison wake up" he said kneeling on the floor beside her, he shuffled over to the door opening it slightly "Someone grab a gurney and an oxygen mask STAT! And page the Chief" he shouted.

Alex scooped Addison up in his arms, she felt like a dead weight against him, a nurse burst through the door informing him the gurney was ready, he carried her out and lay her on the bed, they quickly ran her into a room ignoring the stares as the passers by recognized the flash of red hair. As they entered the room Alex did his best to check her vitals "Whats going on?!" he heard a panicked Richard Webber say from the doorway.

"I think she's just unconscious, she hasn't looked very good all day but she insisted she was fine, she made me close up the patient and she went to the scrub room, she looked a bit distressed but I carried on with the patient, when I looked up she was gone, I went into the scrub room and found her on the floor" Alex rambled quickly.

"Ok, take some blood and get a nurse to run it to the lab as a priority patient, Chiefs orders, you stay here with her"

"Ok, thanks Chief"

~x~

"Alex?" Addison groaned, her eyes slowly opening, his figure appearing as the fuzziness escaped her eyes.

"Hey" he said softly "You're awake"

"Um, what happened? Why am I in a hospital bed?" she said trying to sit up, he helped her by adjusting the pillows behind her.

"You don't remember?"

"We were in surgery, thats it, thats all I remember"

"You told me to close the patient, you went to the scrub room, you looked in a bad way, I wanted to come after you but you probably would've killed me for leaving the patient"

"Yeah I would have"

"Exactly, so I finished with the patient turned around and you were gone, I went to scrub out and you were passed out on the floor"

"How long have I been out?"

"You've been drifting in and out for about 20 minutes, the Chief sent your bloods to the lab, he put them through as priority so they should be here…."

"Here's the blood work" a nurse said handing him a file and exiting the room.

"Now" he smirked "Lets have a look, by the looks of it the Chief had you tested for everything" he smiled opening the file and skimming his eyes over it, his eyes widened as he read the result to one particular test.

"Alex, Alex what is it? What's wrong?" she said panicked.

"Your, your, you, I, oh crap"

"Alex what is it!?"

"Your pregnant, 5 weeks pregnant" he said his voice shaking.

"WHAT?!" she screeched loudly.

He didn't answer, he handed the file over to her, she skimmed it quickly with her eyes, "I think I'm going to be sick" she said holding her hand to her mouth, Alex quickly grabbed a bowl and thrust it at her, Alex held her hair from her face, as she finished he passed her a glass of water and some tissue and rubbed her back softly.

"I'm sorry" she sighed.

"Nothing to be sorry for, its out of your control now"

"You know what this means don't you, you can do the math"

"I can do the math"

"Its yours, definitely yours"

"I know"

"We didn't use anything did we, I don't really remember it was all so quick and impulsive and…."

"We didn't use anything" he sighed "This is one for the headlines '2 doctors forget that condoms are a necessity'"

"I'm keeping it" she blurted quickly.

"I didn't think otherwise"

"Oh, ok, good"

"I need to go and check on your patients, the Chief made me stay with you so I don't know whats going on up there, um, I'll be back, as soon as I can"

Addison nodded at him and he left the room, she lay back on the bed and let out a deep sigh.

~x~

"Hey Addie" the Chief smiled walking into her room "How are you feeling?"

"Good. Better. When can I go back to work? I have patients and…."

"I've taken care of your patients, where's your blood work?"

Addison gestured towards the file on the bedside table, he picked it up and opened it, his eyes making a similar shape to Alex's.

"You're pregnant" he stuttered.

"Seems that way" she sighed.

"So, do you have any idea why you fainted?"

"I haven't eaten, my appetite, well I haven't had one because I felt nauseous so I haven't eaten"

"You should know better"

"Well I didn't know I was pregnant, but then I guess that is quite funny, an OB-GYN who doesn't notice that she's pregnant" she smirked.

"I'm giving you two days off"

"But I don't need them, I'm pregnant Richard not ill, I just need food"

"I'm giving you the days off Addison"

"Fine"

"You need someone with you, doesn't Mark live in the hotel too, I'll have him check in on you"

"NO!" she shouted suddenly 'Is he serious?' she asked herself "Its ok, erm, can Alex do it?"

"Alex as in Alex Karev?"

"Yeah" she smiled cautiously.

"Oh, oh Addison, he's the father isn't he"

"Well, I….yes, yes he is" she answered, there was really no point in lying.

"So I have another attending/intern relationship on my hands" he nodded.

"He's a resident now and not exactly"

"What do you mean not exactly?"

"Unfortunately this baby is the result of a moment of weakness after a crappy day, there is no relationship to speak of"

"I don't know if that makes me feel better or worse"

"Well it doesn't make me very proud of myself, I'm not a one night stand, well one day but thats not the point, I'm not usually that type of girl"

"Is he, going to be involved?"

"It seems that way, we were starting to become really great friends and then we complicated it, if he doesn't want to be involved then that's ok and if he does thats ok too, he's a good guy but I don't think he's ready, although he has been great so far so, I don't know Richard"

"I'll give him a day off to take you home, tell him he needs to give you anything you want, you're on rest for the next few days"

"But…."

"No buts Addison, 2 days, thats all I'm asking, Chiefs orders."

"Fine, Chiefs orders."

~x~ ~x~ ~x~

**

* * *

A/N: I just realized this is fic number 50 for me!!! How the hell did that happen?! =S =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OK! A spanish speaking Callie coming up! Except I've never spoke a word of spanish in my life (except for numbers which I learnt from watching Dora the Explorer with my baby cousins!) so it's thanks to Google Translate. So if it's crap don't blame me. Blame Google!**

**Oh and, I get how crazy some of the stuff in this chapter is. **

**Reviews please!**

**Kelly. X.**

* * *

"Hey" Addison smiled as Alex entered the room with a wheelchair "We going somewhere? Chief won't let me leave for another 4 hours"

"We're going up to OB, I'm giving you an ultrasound, come on get in the chair" he said giving her his arm to hold onto.

"Oh, um, ok, you haven't told anyone have you, I told the Chief, he knows its yours by the way, he wanted Mark to check up on me but I asked if it could be you and he sort of guessed so…."

"I haven't told anyone, has anyone ever told you you talk to much?"

"It happens when I'm nervous, do you want to tell people?"

"Well when you get a bump its going to be hard to keep it a secret"

"Yeah but do you want them to know its yours?"

"Well if you want me to be involved then yes, they need to know its mine"

"You want to be involved?"

"Yeah, its scaring the crap out of me and I'm petrified but yes, I want to be involved"

"Good, ok, when I'm 3 months we'll tell ok? So we're past the first trimester"

"Yeah, we can do that, come on, lets go see our baby" he smiled "Wow that sounds weird, our baby"

"Our baby" she laughed.

~x~

"Here, put this on" Alex said handing Addison a gown.

"Turn around" she ordered.

"It's not like I haven't seen it before" he smirked.

"Alex turn around!" she snapped.

Alex turned to face the wall as she changed.

"You can look now" she grumbled.

"Hop up" he smiled tapping the bed.

He walked across the room and pulled out the instruments he needed.

"Woah woah woah, what do you think you're doing!" she exclaimed as he took a seat at the foot of the bed.

"You need a cervical exam" he replied simply.

"No, No, NO! You are not doing that!" she said pulling her legs close to her body.

"Addison I'm already familiar with your anatomy, how'd you think we got here? Now stop being irresponsible and open your damn legs!" he exclaimed.

"Charming" she grumbled.

"You can call me Prince" he smirked.

"Ass" she grimaced.

"Those hormones are really getting to you aren't they" he laughed, Addison scoffed and lay back on the bed so he could examine her.

"Ok" he said after a few minutes "All looks good here, happy?" he smiled.

"Yes, thank you" she grimaced.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked seriously.

"Yes, yes I'm sure, are you?"

"I'd be lying if I said I was ready for this but we have 8 months to prepare ourselves so…."

"Ok, alright then, good"

"So you ready?" he asked pulling the ultrasound machine to him.

"Yeah" she smiled.

"So it's going to be a little cold" he said picking up the bottle of gel.

"I…."

"I know you know but you would have shouted at me for bad manners" he smirked squeezing some gel onto her skin.

"I think we're past the point of manners Alex"

Alex put the wand onto her stomach, their eyes froze on the image, 3 heartbeats, 3 babies.

"That can't be right can it? This is not, no, no this is some sort of joke, you can't be, there can't be, no, I refuse to believe it…"

"Oh my god" Addison gasped again.

"I don't even know what to…."

"Oh my god!"

"Please say something other than…."

"Oh. My. God."

"I guess not"

"I'm just, struggling to find other words, I uh, do you still want to do this?" she asked turning to meet Alex's wide eyes.

"Do you?"

Addison stared intently at the screen, she breathed in as if she was going to speak but stopped herself and pulled the screen closer to her, she took a breath again and turned to him "Yes, yeah I still want to do this, I've wanted kids for a long time now and well, this isn't the way I wanted to do this and I really didn't expect 3 to come at once but its happening so I'm giving you one last chance to back out Alex"

"And leave you with 3 babies? Are you kidding? I'm not going anywhere Addison"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure, I'll just go and get the print outs" he smiled squeezing her hand and quickly leaving the room.

~x~

"Addison I just….heard" Callie stuttered as she walked into the exam room to see Addison wiping the gel from her stomach.

"Callie shut the door" Addison said firmly.

"Oh my god are you…."

"CALLIE SHUT THE DOOR!" Addison shouted.

Callie let the door shut behind her and walked slowly over to the bed.

"Is this, is this what I think this is" she said gesturing towards the ultrasound machine.

"Did you go to med school?" asked Addison sarcastically.

"How far a long are you?"

"5 weeks"

"So that means, oh my god!" she gasped.

"Got the print outs" Alex said walking into the room "Oh, Dr Torres, um, hi"

"Um, Hi! UM, HI! You got her pregnant!" she shouted.

"I um…."

"Oh my god, you got her pregnant…." Callie started to pace the room erratically "¡Ah mi Dios, usted está embarazada! ¿Usted consiguió su embarazada, cómo podría ser usted tan estúpido? ¿Qué pensaba usted? ¡Ah mi Dios, usted está embarazada, usted dará la luz a un bebé, ah mi Dios!" she rambled, stopping sometimes to gesture in their faces.

"Callie will you just look at me" said Addison tugging on her lab coat.

"What!?"

"It's fine"

"It's fine?"

"I'm happy"

"You're happy?"

"Are you going to repeat everything I say?"

"No but, what the hell Addison!?"

"Look. This isn't exactly the way I wanted this to happen but it's happening so, I'm keeping the babies"

"Babies?" Callie repeated.

"Alex do the ultrasound again" said Addison, she watched her friends face as the realization hit her.

"OH MY GOD!" Callie gasped "That's, it's, you're having, oh my god" Callie stuttered "Triplets?!"

"Yeah, triplets" Addison laughed.

"You're going to be involved right?" Callie asked Alex.

"Yeah, definitely"

"Good, good ok, so have you forgiven him for being an ass?"

"Not exactly but we haven't really had a chance to talk about it so, thanks for bringing that up Cal"

"Sorry, so are you telling people?"

"The Chief knows, we're going to tell when I'm three months, depending on when my bump starts to show I guess, just so we know everythings going ok and stuff so yeah, keep your mouth shut"

"I will, I promise, so I'm going to be an Aunty!?"

"Yeah, Aunty Cal" Addison smiled.

"I should go and see the Chief" Alex said standing up.

"Alex you don't have to…."

"I do, I need to get this time off sorted and well, tell him about the babies and stuff so, I won't be long, I'll take you back to the hotel after"

"Ok, see you later then"

Addison sighed loudly, a small smile on her face.

"Oh my god, oh my god, Oh. My. God.!" Callie said shaking her head.

"Ok, soooo thought we were past the freak out, just don't start speaking spanish again because I don't speak spanish so english only please" Addison laughed.

"Its just, you're pregnant Addison! With triplets!!"

"Yeah, I know"

"So _are _you going to forgive him?"

"I don't have a choice, I probably won't forget it but I have to forgive him, he's been great so far"

"You need to tell him how he made you feel"

"I know, I will"

"So d'you think you'll get together or….?"

"No, no, we won't, its just, I don't think its a good idea"

"If he hadn't have said that stuff you probably would be"

"Maybe, its just too complicated, I don't want to risk it"

"But you still like him?"

"I don't know, I'm not even thinking about it"

"You're going to be a Mom"

"I know" Addison smiled "I'm going to be a Mom"

~x~

"Chief, can I have a word?" Alex said catching up with the Chief on the walk way.

"Ah, I was waiting for you to come and see me, come in to my office" they stepped into his office, the Chief gestured towards the chair in front of his desk and they both sat "So, you got Addison pregnant"

"Yeah I did" he sighed "Dr Torres is with her at the minute"

"Did you check the baby?"

"Babies"

"What?"

"Erm, ok, there isn't just one baby"

"It's twins?"

"No, triplets"

"Oh my dear lord"

"I know right"

"That's just, wow, triplets? That's going to be a lot of work"

"I know, it's going to be tough, _really_ tough"

"How did this happen? I mean I know _how _it happened but y'know, how did you get yourselves into this?"

"Well we've been flirting around each other for, well it must be about 5 months now, we almost kissed once and then she kissed me at Joe's and then she avoided me for a week and I told her that we could just forget about it, I blew her off basically, and if you haven't noticed already we always end up fighting over patients, shouting in hallways and stuff and she confronted me about something one day and we were shouting and the next thing I know she shoved me into an on call room and well I guess I got her pregnant"

"You did this in the hospital?!"

"Yeah, sorry" Alex grumbled.

"Did you not use, protection? I'm not stupid, I know those on-call rooms have boxes of condoms hidden in them"

"We got caught up in the moment I guess, it just happened"

"This is, for the lack of a better word, insane"

"I know, it is"

"You're going to be involved right?"

"Oh yeah, definitely, I can't abandon my children"

"Are you going to be a couple?"

"No, no, I screwed that up the same night we, had sex, I said some stuff I'm not proud of, I blew her off again, stupidly, I blew her off and I know she hasn't forgiven me yet but I'm working on it"

"Good, ok"

"And we're not telling anyone until she's 3 months, Dr Torres knows, she's Addison's best friend and she sort of walked into the exam room and figured it out for herself"

"Ok, well thats fine, I can give you the next 2 days off, I looked at your previous hours and you're pretty close to the 80 hour limit, I did some tweaking so you can take her home when you're ready"

"She can't come to my place, I'll have to stay with her at the hotel"

"You have roommates?"

"Meredith Grey and Izzie Stevens, Yang, O'Malley and Dr Shepard are around a lot, all the time really so, wouldn't be the best idea just yet"

"No, it wouldn't, ok, so you can take her back to her hotel, just watch out for Mark Sloan, he stays there too"

"We'll try, and thanks Chief, for everything"

"That's quite alright, just take care of her and we'll have no problems"

~x~ ~x~ ~x~


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Totally and completely a filler. Apologies for the utter crap you're about to read. (Y).**

**Can you all take a look at 2 of my fics, a recent one called 'What About Now' and an old one called 'With A Little Help From My Friends' they're the only fics i have without reviews! I don't mean to beg but, i'm begging. =D**

* * *

"Are you going to be ok for an hour? I just need to go and get some clothes from my place"

"You don't have to stay here y'know, I'm pregnant not dying" she said sitting in the middle of the bed crossing her legs.

"The Chief would kill me if I didn't stay"

"Fine, you can stay"

"Promise me you'll eat something while I'm gone"

"I promise, can you pass me the room service menu off the side there"

"Here you go" he smiled passing it over to her "I'll be as quick as I can"

~x~

"Hey" he smiled walking back into the room.

"Hey, get everything you need?"

"Yep, so, did you eat?"

"Yes, promise"

"Can we talk?"

"Yeah sure, come sit" she said patting the bed.

"I just wanted to say sorry"

"For getting me pregnant?"

"No, for what I said, before"

"Right, that" she sighed.

"I didn't mean to be an ass"

"I know but that doesn't make it hurt any less"

"Do you think maybe you can forgive me?"

"I can try my best, I'm going to have to, but just one thing, why did you say it?"

"I heard some stuff and I freaked out"

"What stuff?"

"Barbecue's and catch"

"Ah, that explains it, were you eavesdropping?"

"No, but Ava was"

"Oh, right"

"I'm not that guy right now but I'm going to learn to be"

"Good, ok"

"So we're friends again?"

"Yeah, we're friends again" she smiled.

"We're having triplets" he sighed placing his hand on her stomach.

"We are" she smiled resting her hand on top of his.

"I still haven't wrapped my head around it yet"

"Me neither, there are 3 babies in there Alex, 3!"

"This is, just, there are no words"

"I know" she laughed "So, what are we going to do for 2 days?"

"Sleep, eat and watch crappy daytime TV, have you never had a day off before?"

"Not really"

"That is so you"

"What! What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're like, perfect, I bet you hardly ever get sick and when you do you probably try and hide it so you can still work, sort of like you did today"

"Yeah, you're right, am I that predictable?"

"You're pregnant with my triplets, what about that sentence is predictable?"

"Point taken" she laughed.

~x~

"Do you want to tell anyone?" Addison asked as they sat watching a movie.

"I thought we said we'd wait"

"Yeah but I told Callie"

"It wasn't exactly your choice too"

"I guess but are you sure you don't want anyone to know?"

"There isn't anyone I want to know, not yet"

"What about the other interns?"

"Meredith would slip up and tell Shepard, I guess George would keep it to himself but he'd get all nervous whenever he sees us in a 2 mile radius of each other and well if Cristina and Izzie find out everyone will know within seconds"

"I guess we're not telling anyone then"

"Nope, our little secret"

~x~

"You should get some sleep" Alex said as he noticed Addison yawning.

"I'm fine"

"Addison, you need to sleep, you have 3 little ones in there that you need to think about"

"I know, ok, I'll sleep" she said pulling her shirt off, she noticed him shift uncomfortably.

"Alex, you've seen me naked, I think you can cope with me walking around in my underwear" she smirked pulling off her skirt.

"Its just, you wouldn't let me look earlier"

"I was feeling self-conscious earlier"

"You have no reason to feel self-conscious"

Addison blushed slightly, she walked over to her draws and pulled out her old baggy Yale t-shirt, she put it on quickly not putting her arms in properly so she could take off her bra underneath it, she dropped it to the floor, put her arms through the sleeves and climbed onto the bed and under the covers.

"You getting in?" she said looking over at Alex who was sat on the edge of the bed.

"Um yeah" he answered, he pulled off his shirt and jeans and climbed under the covers.

"Night Alex" she yawned.

"Night Addison" he reached over and put his hand on her stomach, he stroked the skin softly and whispered "Night babies" before lifting his hand off her and snuggling into the pillow.

~x~

They spent the majority of the two days sleeping, eating and talking. They figured if they were going to have these babies together they should get to know each other. Addison got used to having him around, she didn't flinch when he climbed onto the bed next to her or put his hand on her stomach but soon enough the two days were over and it was back to work for both of them and back to 'Casa De Resident' (as Addison dubbed it) for Alex.

~x~

**8 weeks pregnant.**

"Morning" Alex yawned rolling over to face a sleepy Addison.

"Morning"

"How are my babies?" he said putting a hand on her stomach.

"They're fine" she smiled.

"Breakfast?"

"God yes, eating for 4 here Alex"

"You go shower, I'll order breakfast"

"Thanks"

~x~

"Addie, you ok in there?" Alex said tapping on the bathroom door.

"Fine" she shouted back.

"Addison open the door"

"What?" she snapped throwing the door open.

"You're so not fine" he said noticing her red raw eyes.

"Sorry it's just…." she put her hand over her mouth and raced back to the toilet, he followed her and held her hair back as she threw up violently.

"Sshh, it's ok" he said rubbing her back "You should have said"

"Why?"

"So I could be here with you"

"You don't have to be with me every time I throw up Alex"

"It's my super fertile sperm that got us into this"

"I think you'll find it was my super smart eggs" she quipped.

"Shut up" he laughed "Come on, lets go get you a drink"

"You don't have to be here Alex"

"I do, I want to experience everything about this pregnancy Addison and if that means going to get you food at 4 in the morning then I will, if that means helping you tie your shoes when your bump gets so big that you can't bend over then I will, I'm going to be here, ok?"

"Ok" she smiled.

"Do you want girls or boys?" he asked.

"Where did that come from?" she laughed.

"I don't know, just answer the question Addie"

"Either I guess, just as long as they're healthy and happy, what about you?"

"The same, healthy and happy, I was thinking, when they're born for the first month or so I should move in with you, I'm not leaving you to do this on your own"

"Um, yeah, sure, of course, I really need to find a place"

"I'll help you look, the Chief is trying to match our shifts so I'll be able to come with you"

"You don't have too"

"I do and maybe we can go to a few baby stores or something"

"We don't need to buy anything yet, its way too early"

"I know but it wouldn't hurt to look right?"

"For someone who didn't really want kids you're surprisingly excited about this"

"Well I figured its happening now and we can't change it, it wasn't that I didn't want kids I just didn't feel ready and well I guess this is pushing me to be ready and just thinking about those 3 growing in there its amazing" he grinned.

"You're going to be a great Dad Alex" she smiled "I know it"

"And you're going to be a fantastic Mom" he smiled "I know it"

~x~ ~x~ ~x~


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I have no idea why but I'm suddenly obsessed with 'Piano Man' by Billy Joel. (And the award for the most random authors note of the year goes to…..)(There's a more informative one at the bottom! Enjoy! Review!)**

**

* * *

12 weeks pregnant.**

"How are we going to tell everyone?" Alex asked as he sat eating lunch in Addison's office.

"I don't know, I just want to get it over with, rip the band aid so to speak"

"Shall we do it together or separately"

"Together, yeah together but I want to say it so I just need you to be there"

"Ok, I can do that"

"Conference room, you get all your friends in there and Bailey, she's going to kill me by the way, I'll get Derek and Mark, we should probably ask Callie and the Chief, just in case"

"Just in case Shepard or Sloan punch me you mean"

"No of course not" she said, her voice getting higher, he gave her a questioning look "Yeah ok, maybe but you'll be fine, just don't punch back"

"Ok"

"Promise me"

"I promise"

~x~

"Addison stop pacing" Alex said grabbing her arm.

"I'm fine, fine, just fine"

"I get that your nervous"

"I'm fine" she said again as Callie entered the room followed by George, Meredith, Cristina, Izzie, Bailey, Derek, Mark and the Chief "Can you all sit, please" Addison asked, they all took a seat and stared at her questionably.

"What's wrong Addison? Derek asked curiously.

"Rip the band aid" Alex muttered.

She sighed loudly before quickly blurting "I'm pregnant….with triplets" she added hastily on the end.

Everyones eyes widened, a few mouths dropped open.

"What does that have to do with us?" asked Cristina gesturing to herself and the other residents.

"Because Karev here is the father, right Addison?" asked Mark through gritted teeth.

"How did you….?"

"On call room, about 3 months ago, am I right?"

"Yeah, yeah you're right" she sighed rubbing her hand over her face.

Mark stood up and stormed out of the room, slamming the door hard behind him.

"Hey at least he didn't punch him" said Callie "Oh, sorry, not the time for jokes right, oh honey come here" she said pulling Addison, who now had a few tears streaming down her face, into a hug.

"Anyone else need to get anything off their chests, Dr Shepard?" asked Alex.

"Um, well, I don't really know what to say, this is just a bit of a…."

"Shock?" Alex finished "Yeah, was for us too"

"So this is why you keep disappearing on us, not coming home and stuff" asked Izzie.

"Yeah, that'd be why"

"So are you like a couple now?" she asked.

"No!" Addison and Alex protested at the same time.

"Woah, ok, only asking" said Izzie.

"It was just…." Alex started.

"A moment of complete insanity" Addison finished.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alex asked looking at her in the eyes.

"Its not meant to mean anything! Its your fault we're in this situation anyway!"

"I think you'll find it was _you_ who pushed me into that on call room"

"And it was you who blew me off after!"

"What the hell has that got to do with it! We've been through this Addison, I was an ass, we've talked about this, I thought we'd moved on! Is this about Sloan?"

"No its not about Mark! Why would it be about Mark?"

"Because of the 60 day thing, you messed it up by sleeping with me"

"You know I made a mistake with the 60 day thing, don't you dare throw that at me!"

"Well don't throw what I said to you back at me! This isn't my fault Addison! And don't you dare call what we had a moment of insanity, you know as well as I do it was more than that"

"Oh just shut up Alex, so maybe me getting pregnant isn't just down to you but you humiliating me, that was all you Alex, you said you didn't want me, you turned me down so yeah, us sleeping together was a moment of insanity because I was insane to think that maybe, just maybe you cared about me, you know what, forget it, come and find me when you realize what an ass your being!" Addison screeched storming from the room.

"I'll go and…." said Callie backing out from the room.

"Shit" Alex groaned sitting in one of the chairs and resting his head on the table "How the hell did you stay married to her for 12 years?" he asked looking over at Derek.

"Come on Karev, thats a bit harsh don't you think?"

"Yeah, I know, sorry, sorry, I didn't mean that, I didn't, its just god sometimes she infuriates me and she's all hormonal and stuff and I'm such an idiot"

"She's just upset, she'll calm down" Meredith said squeezing his hand gently.

"I can't believe you got Satan pregnant, with triplets!" Cristina snorted.

"CRISTINA!" Meredith, George and Izzie shouted.

"What, you were all thinking it, hey, he's Evil Spawn, she's Satan, their kids are going to be like devils or something"

"You may be a girl Yang but if you say one more word I will kick your ass" said Alex angrily.

"Looks like someone's got a little crush" she smirked.

"Shut up, I just don't appreciate it when Crack Whore's like you speak about the mother of my children or my children like that, this has nothing to do with any feelings I may or may not have for Addison"

"Addison?" she smirked.

"You really think I'm going to call her Dr Montgomery? Yes Addison. I should go and talk to her" he said standing up and walking out of the room.

~x~

"Is she in there?" Alex asked as he saw Callie walk out of Addison's office, she glared at him "Right, yeah, of course she is"

"She doesn't want to talk to you right now"

"I just want to apologize"

"Fine" she sighed "Go in, just pretend you didn't see me"

"OK, thanks" he watched Callie walk away before he walked into the office.

"Don't you knock?" Addison snapped.

"No. You should know that by now"

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to apologize, I didn't mean to be an ass"

"Yeah well I guess I was being stupid too"

"Yeah you were a little bit"

"I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry too, do you want to come over tonight?"

"To Casa De Resident?"

"Yeah, I think it would be a good idea"

"Really?"

"You need to get used to being around them outside the hospital, they're going to be involved with this baby just like Callie, so you need to make some sort of relationship with them, I know it might be awkward especially with Meredith but…."

"Its fine, I'll come over, you finish at 6 right?"

"Yeah, I'll pick you up on my way home"

"Ok, I'll see you at 6"

~x~

"Don't be nervous" Alex said as they walked towards the front door.

"I'm not nervous, no not nervous, why would you think that? I'm not nervous"

"You're rambling, you're nervous, but you don't have to be, they'll probably act weird and ask inappropriate questions but they're all nice people, don't tell them I told you that though"

"Right, your Evil Spawn persona can't be damaged"

"Nope" he grinned, they walked into the house and straight into the kitchen, Izzie stood by the stove, Meredith sat on the counter and Derek was sat at the table.

"Addison's staying for dinner" Alex smiled "Sit down" he said to Addison "Do the babies want Orange or Grape juice today?" he said walking over the fridge.

"Grape, orange did not go down well this morning"

"You hate grape juice" said Derek.

"Not anymore, it seems its the only thing I can drink now that orange juice is off the table, everything else makes me feel nauseous" she said absentmindedly rubbing her bump.

"Here you go" Alex smiled passing her the glass "I stocked up on those chips you keep eating"

"Did you get some Oreo's as well?" she asked hopefully.

"Yep" he smirked, he pulled out the bag of chips and the jumbo sized pack of Oreo's from one of the cupboards and placed them on the table in front of her.

"You are now my favourite person" she smiled opening the chips.

"Well I have to get back in your good books somehow"

Addison only smiled as she popped an Oreo into her mouth and shoveled in a handful of chips.

"You do know we're having dinner soon right?" Izzie asked, slightly scrunching her nose at the sight in front of her.

"Addie could eat all of that and still be hungry" Alex laughed.

"Hey! Its not me, its the babies, they all want different food, do you have any mayonnaise?"

Alex walked over to the fridge and pulled out the jar of mayonnaise, he popped the lid of any placed it in front of her, she dipped an Oreo in and took a bite.

"That's disgusting" Meredith groaned.

"It's amazing, wanna try some?" Addison said holding out the mayonnaise covered Oreo.

"Erm, no thanks"

"Oh my god!" Izzie gasped.

"What?" asked Alex.

"It's just, your bump, its, well we can see it, it's, big"

"It's only just started to show, I've been wearing a lab coat that's one size too big so I could cover it" Addison smiled "I'm going to be huge"

"Are you still living at the hotel?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, I'm looking for a place though, nothing I've looked at so far is right"

"Nothing changes" he smirked.

"Shut up" she said throwing a chip at him "I just want it to be perfect"

"So, I guess we're going to be seeing a lot of you outside of work" said Izzie.

"Yeah, Alex is insisting on it since you're going to be Aunty's and the babies will be staying here for half of the week so…."

"We're going to be Aunty's?" Izzie grinned.

"Yeah, well I have Callie and Miranda and Alex has you guys so…."

"Do you know the sexes yet?"

"From the scans I've seen I have a strong feeling but officially, not until I'm 18 weeks"

"Right, of course, and you're 12 now?"

"Yeah, we wanted to wait until the first trimester was over to tell everyone"

"And everythings ok?"

"Everythings great, completely text book actually"

"Only Addison Forbes Montgomery could have a completely text book pregnancy" Alex laughed, groaning when Addison hit him in the gut.

"Oh my god!" she gasped her hand shooting to her stomach.

"What, what is it? Is it the babies?" Alex panicked.

"Yes and no, I think, no wait I know, one of them just kicked, oh wait, now all of them are"

"But its too early for you to feel them kick"

"I know when my babies are kicking Alex now are you going to feel or not?" she snapped.

"No I am, I am" he said kneeling on the floor in front of her, she took his hands and placed it on her bump.

"Oh my god, that's amazing" he smiled.

"Not so textbook after all" Izzie grinned.

"I guess not" Addison laughed.

Alex leant forward and placed three kisses on the bump, Addison stroked his hair softly, he looked up and they grinned proudly at each other.

"Nothing going on my ass!" Izzie whispered into Meredith's ear.

~x~ ~x~ ~x~

**

* * *

A/N: I'm aware that you don't really feel babies kicking until later on in the pregnancy but, whatever. And the cravings are totally unrealistic and I haven't actually ever tried Oreo's and mayonnaise, and I never will, I wanted something a little gross. That sounds gross to me (Y)**

**Reviews please =D**

**Kelly. X.**


	5. Chapter 5

**13 weeks pregnant.**

"Dr Sloan I have a 30 year old female, she's 7 months pregnant and has severe burns on her left arm, can you take a look?" Addison asked holding the chart out in front of him.

"Sure" he grumbled.

"Mark" Addison sighed "Mark please look at me"

"I can't right now, not yet, can you just leave me be just for a little while"

"Yeah, sure, its just, I'm sorry Mark" she sighed resting her hand on his arm.

"I know, me too" he said taking the chart from her and walking away.

~x~

"He won't even look at me" Addison said sadly as she joined Callie for lunch.

"Who?"

"Mark"

"Oh, I'm sure he'll come around"

"It's been a week Callie"

"Just give him time"

"I don't know why he's so angry anyway, he broke the pact too"

Callie suddenly found her salad very interesting.

"Callie, what do you know?" Addison asked curiously.

"Nothing"

"Callie!" she scolded.

"Ok, fine, he didn't break the pact ok"

"What?"

"He didn't break the pact, he lied, he saw you coming out of the on-call room with Alex and he didn't want you to feel bad so he lied"

"Oh crap"

"And I know its all a long time ago but he's probably thinking about, the abortion" Callie said awkwardly.

"Oh my god, I didn't even think about it, oh shit, I need to find him"

"Just be careful Addie"

"I know"

~x~

"Dr Sloan!" Addison shouted as she tried to catch up with him "Mark!"

"Can I help you Dr Montgomery?"

"We need to talk"

"I thought I already told you, not yet"

"No, we're doing this now, I'm not letting this drag on"

"Fine" he snapped following her to her office.

"Callie told me, about the pact, that you didn't break it" Addison said perching on the edge of her desk, Mark hung back at the door.

"She shouldn't have done that"

"Maybe not but you shouldn't have lied to me"

"It doesn't matter anymore Addison"

"I'm sorry I'm keeping the babies"

"What? What do you mean?"

"Well I'm not sorry for me because I love them but what I mean is, the abortion, I'm sorry I did it the way I did and I'm sorry if keeping the babies is, hurting you or something"

"It's just, how can you be keeping the babies of someone you've slept with once but you wouldn't keep my baby, the baby of someone who you claimed to be in love with at the time" he said walking over and perching next to her on the desk.

"Mark you know why I didn't keep the baby" Addison sighed.

"I know, I know alright, it just makes me think, if I hadn't have been such a stupid manwhore would we still be together, would we have our baby, its all I can think about Addison"

"Well then maybe this is the reality check you need, you can change Mark, you are changing, you'll find someone who loves you, who wants to have your children, who wants to spend the rest of her life with you, there's someone out there Mark, I know it"

"You think so?" he asked innocently.

"I know so, look, I know this is hard for you right now but I really hope that someday you'll forgive me, that we can be friends again because I love you Mark, you were there for me when I needed someone, you were my best friend so please, just please try and forgive me, you can be their favourite Uncle" she smiled bumping her hip against his.

"Yeah, Derek will be the boring sensible one" he smirked.

"Yeah he will, he'll try and take them fishing or something" she laughed.

"I miss you Addie" he said hugging her tightly.

"I miss you too, so, friends?" she asked hopefully.

"Friends" he smiled.

"Woah, sorry, am I interrupting?" Alex stuttered as he walked into her office.

"No, no its fine, I was just going" said Mark "Um, I just wanted to say, sorry, about the way I reacted, I uh, congratulations" he said shaking Alex's hand.

"Uh, right, thank you"

"But if you hurt her, or those babies, I will kick your ass"

"Wouldn't expect anything else"

"Right, I better go, see you later"

"Yeah, bye Mark" Addison smiled.

"Did that just happen?" Alex asked as the door shut.

"I think it did" Addison smiled softly.

"What did you say to him?"

"It doesn't matter, is everything ok?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to see if you were ok, any more morning sickness?"

"No, its finally calming down I think"

"Good" he smiled "Do you want to come to my place tonight? Watch a movie or something?"

"Um, yeah, sure, meet me in the lobby at 7?"

"7, ok, well I better go, I'm with Shepard today"

"You missing me yet?" she grinned.

"Always" he laughed "See you tonight Addie" he said kissing her cheek softly, placing his hand on her bump.

"Yeah, see you tonight" she smiled.

~x~

"So, we have Forgetting Sarah Marshall, Moulin Rouge or The Notebook" Alex said setting the 3 DVDs on the coffee table.

"Forgetting Sarah Marshall, I could use a laugh after the day I've had" she sighed flopping back on the sofa.

"Everything ok?" he asked as he put the DVD in the player and then taking a seat next to her on the sofa.

"Yeah, just hormonal pregnant women"

"You're a hormonal pregnant woman" Alex laughed.

"Shut up" Addison said hitting him in the chest "Do we have any food?"

Alex reached over the back of the sofa and grabbed a shopping bag stocked with chips, Oreo's and mayonnaise.

"Are you trying to butter me up or something?" she smirked.

"No, I'm trying to butter the babies up so they don't hate me"

"They won't hate you" she laughed.

"We'll see" he smiled nervously.

"Do you seriously think they're going to hate you?" she asked, concern obvious in her voice.

"I don't know, I just don't feel cut out for this, I don't want to mess up"

"Alex, you won't mess up, I know you won't" she smiled cuddling into his chest, the gesture surprised him but he welcomed the touch, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, she looked up at him and smiled reassuringly as the movie began.

When Meredith, Derek and Izzie returned home 2 hours later they found Alex and Addison asleep on the sofa, Alex spooning Addison's body, his hand resting on her bump.

"Ok, they seriously need to get together already, this is driving me crazy" Izzie sighed.

"It'll happen, eventually, they're both stubborn as hell" said Derek.

"I mean, how cute do they look?" Meredith smiled.

"I know right!" Izzie exclaimed.

"Come on ladies, lets leave them in peace" Derek said turning to walk into the kitchen, when he noticed they didn't follow he turned around to see them still staring "Ladies" he snapped.

"Oh, right, um, yeah, sorry" Meredith stuttered following him into the kitchen, Izzie reluctantly trailing behind.

~x~

Addison woke slowly, she tried to get up but couldn't when she felt the two strong arms wrapped around her, she could have woken him up but in that moment she felt safe, in that moment she knew that he would never leave, she knew he'd be the father he needed to be but then she knew something else, maybe she did still like him, maybe she even loved him. She managed to wiggle enough space between them so she could turn to face him, she couldn't help but place a soft kiss on his lips before she drifted back to sleep, she didn't know it then but she was being watched and the person watching was not going to let it go without a fight.

~x~

Alex woke up slowly as light filled the room, he looked down at Addison who was settled in his arms comfortably, he smiled as she began to wake.

"Hey" he said quietly.

"Hey" she smiled "We should, get up, we have work" she yawned.

"We do" he nodded, he placed a kiss on her forehead and sat up, he climbed over her kneeling on the floor so his face was level with her bump, he kissed it softly "And how are my babies today?" he placed his hand on top of it "Oh my god did you feel that?" he exclaimed happily as the babies kicked.

"Yes Alex I felt it" she laughed.

"I'm thinking soccer players, I mean they must be strong if they're kicking this early"

"They might be dancers….or gymnasts" she pointed out.

"I'm still going for soccer" he smirked.

"Well I guess we'll have to wait and see" she smiled "Right, we really need to get up now, you have the shower first"

"You sure?"

"Yeah" she said sitting up "I'm going to eat my way through your refrigerator"

"Ok" Alex laughed "I'll be down in half an hour" he leant over and gave her a kiss on the cheek before making his way upstairs.

Addison flopped herself back onto the sofa sighing loudly, her hands resting on her bump.

"Hey" Izzie said from the archway.

"Jesus christ Izzie! You scared the life out of me" Addison gasped.

"Sorry, I heard talking, thought you might want some grape juice" she smiled handing Addison one of the glasses she was holding and taking a seat next to her.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Izzie asked.

"Good actually, great" Addison smiled.

"I saw you" Izzie blurted.

"Saw me what?" Addison asked as she took a sip of her drink.

"Last night, I came downstairs to get a drink and I saw you wake up"

"Oh" Addison said not meeting Izzie's eye.

"Why don't you just tell him?"

"Tell him what?" Addison asked, Izzie glared at her "There's nothing to tell, really Izzie"

"Oh, so you kiss all your guy friends like that?" Izzie scoffed.

"It meant nothing"

"Yeah, to him, because he was asleep but you, you made a conscious decision to kiss him"

"Look Izzie, before we found out about the baby a lot of crap happened between me and Alex, we wouldn't work together, we're better off as friends, I was half asleep when I did that so I wasn't all that conscious"

"You woke up, you turned into his body, you stared at him, then you kissed him, you thought about it Addison"

"Izzie, let it go, me and Alex, not happening"

"I really hope those babies of yours have more guts than you do" Izzie said patting Addison's knee before leaving the room.

"I have guts!" Addison shouted.

"Then stop lying to yourself" Izzie shouted over her shoulder.

Addison huffed loudly crossing her arms against her chest, Izzie walked back in the room and put a bowl of chips, a jar of mayonnaise and some Oreo's on the coffee table.

"Just think about it Addison, would it really be the end of the world if you fell in love with the father of your children?" Izzie said before she turned back out of the room.

Addison picked up the bowl of chips and munched on them effortlessly, maybe Izzie was right, would it really be so bad?

~x~

"We really need to get you eating some different food" Derek smirked as he watched Addison pop another mayonnaise smothered Oreo into her mouth.

"But I like this food" she said with her mouthful.

"You need to eat some actual meals Addison, y'know healthy substantial meals"

"I know, I know, I will, blame Izzie anyway, she brought them in from the kitchen not me"

"Trying to bribe you into talking about Alex?"

"What?" Addison asked slightly taken aback "What did she tell you?"

"Nothing. Is there something she could tell me?"

"No, no of course not" Addison said unconvincingly.

"Sure, whatever you say Addison. But just for the record, if you need to talk, you know where I am"

"Yeah, thanks Derek"

~x~ ~x~ ~x~


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Some of first little bit with Callie is taken from 1x05 of Private Practice, a **_**hilarious **_**scene between Addison, Violet & Naomi! **

**Oh and we finally get some decent weather in the UK and I'm stuck inside because I have hay-fever (which I only seem to have developed this year) and I'm not exaggerating in saying I **_**have**_** to stay inside, it's that bad. So what I'm saying is, I hate my immune system right now!**

**Reviews will make me happy =D**

**

* * *

18 weeks pregnant.**

"I hate the second trimester" Addison huffed sitting herself next to Callie in the gallery, not really taking notice of the surgery being performed.

"Whats wrong with the second trimester?" Callie asked.

"Well, y'know what they say about the second trimester" Addison sighed.

"That you want to have crazy sex all the time?"

"Yep, thats the one" Addison grumbled "Ugh, I hate being single"

"Can't you just, y'know" Callie said raising her eyebrow suggestively.

"Oh no, I don't do that"

"You don't...you...you actually do not do...you...you physically, actually...do not do that?" Callie stuttered.

"I don't do that."

"I feel like your speaking Czech or mandarin"

"I'm not a prude. It's just...I'm from Connecticut. And...and besides, for me, sex is a 2-player game. The solo thing just doesn't cut it for me. You know what I'm talking about"

"Self pleasure is a feminine right! As a single woman sex cannot always be a 2-player game but I'm sure Alex would be willing to help you out" Callie smirked.

"Oh yeah, thats likely, what am I supposed to say 'Hey Alex, I know we're only friends and all but maybe you'd like to scratch my itch for a couple of months'" Addison said dryly.

"I wouldn't put it like that, maybe you should just tell him you love him"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you love him"

"I don't love him! Why are people so fixated on that! I don't love him. Ok, so I have loving feelings for him but thats because he's the father of my children, I have to love him in some way. But I don't love him. I don't. I just don't." she said firmly.

"Who are you trying to convince? Me or yourself?"

"You of course"

"Bullshit" Callie coughed.

"Very mature Calliope" Addison sighed.

"You did not just Calliope me!" Callie gasped.

"I did" Addison grinned "I have to go, see you later"

~x~

"Hey" Alex smiled as Addison approached him "Charts are done and organized in order of priority" he said gesturing to the pile of charts he had set on the nurses station.

"You organized?" she asked skeptically "Since when do you organize?"

"Since you got pregnant with triplets, we're going to have to be organized to handle triplets"

"I guess you're right" she laughed "Well thank you for being organized Dr Karev"

"You're welcome Dr Montgomery" he grinned "So, how are my babies?" he asked slipping his hands under her shirt to rest on her bump.

"They're great, a lot of movement in there today, I was thinking maybe we could find out the sexes later, if you want to"

"I'd love too, do we have time now?"

Addison looked at her watch and took a minute to think "We have about half an hour" she smiled.

"Can we get Meredith or someone to come and do it? So I can sit next to you"

"Yeah, sure, you go and grab her and I'll set up in one of the exam rooms" she smiled.

"See you in a second" he said before running off to find Meredith.

~x~

"Ok" Meredith smiled "So Baby 1 is, a girl" she said pointing to the screen "Baby 2, wait a second Baby 1 needs to move her butt, ok, Baby 2 is, another girl and Baby 3, well, looks like we're all going to be surrounded by pink and fluffy" she grinned "You have 3 little girls"

"Wow" Alex gasped.

"Wow indeed" Addison laughed.

"So, were your suspicions confirmed?" Meredith asked Addison.

"Yeah, I had a feeling they were all girls, I could just tell I guess and from the scans I had it set in my mind but, its nice to have the confirmation, are you ok Alex?" she asked noticing that his eyes were still fixated on the screen.

"I um, yes, yeah I'm good, it just makes it real y'know, we pick names and buy stuff, it just makes it real" he smiled contently.

"Is it freaking you out that he's not freaking out?" Addison asked Meredith.

"Yep" she laughed "I'll just go and get the scans and everything" Meredith smiled as she left the room.

"So, 3 girls" Addison smiled.

"3 girls" Alex smiled.

"Are you not disappointed? Don't all guys want a boy to roll around in the mud with?"

"Eventually I would want a boy but one of the girls will probably be a bit of a tom-boy anyway"

"_Eventually_ you want a boy? You want more kids?"

"I um, I don't know, maybe, one day" he stuttered.

"Yeah, one day" Addison smiled "Although our girls are going to be running circles around us I'm sure"

"I don't doubt that" he laughed.

"They'll be Daddy's girls" Addison smiled softly.

"You think?"

"Yeah, definitely"

"We're having girls Addie" he grinned.

"Yeah, we are" she smiled.

~x~

**19 weeks pregnant.**

"Ok, we need a plan" Izzie said sitting down next to Meredith, Derek and Callie in the cafeteria.

"For dinner tonight? To take over the world?" Derek smirked.

Izzie looked over at Meredith "Can you tell your boyfriend to shut up" she sighed "We need a plan to get Alex and Addison together"

"I second that" said Callie.

"We've all tried to talk to them Izzie, they're being stubborn, they're not going to admit it anytime soon" said Meredith.

"But they love each other! They're meant to be together!"

"Who are we talking about?" Mark asked pulling up a chair.

"Nothing, nobody" Meredith said quickly.

"If you're talking about Addie and Karev I agree" he said taking a mouthful of his sandwich, they all stared at him in disbelief "What?" he said with his mouth full "Oh right, because of the me and Addison thing, I'm over it I really am and its obvious that they love each other so, what are we talking about?"

"We trying to think of a plan to get them together" said Izzie "If you think its obvious at the hospital then maybe you should come to ours tonight, its painfully obvious"

"Are you asking me out?" Mark smirked playfully.

"You" Izzie said pointing at him with her fork "Are a pig. Do you want to come or not?"

"I'll come" he smiled.

"Do we actually have a plan?" Callie asked.

"How about me and Mark corner Karev and you corner Addison, if we can't get them to admit it then we switch, we just keep going until they break" said Derek.

"See, this is why I keep you around" Meredith smiled.

"Ok, so 6 at your place?" Callie asked.

They all nodded enthusiastically and moved on to other conversations.

~x~

"Addison be careful" Alex sighed as Addison hoisted herself up onto the kitchen counter.

"What? Its fine Alex, double board certified OB-GYN sat right here" she smiled pointing at herself "God you men need to start leaving me alone!"

"What men?"

"Derek's nagging me about eating junk food all the time and the Chiefs always checking up on me 'Are you tired? Have you slept enough? How long have you been standing up today?' I mean seriously, do you all think I'm stupid?" she rambled.

"Woah, someone's hormonal today" Alex laughed.

"I'm not hormonal I'm frustrated" she groaned.

"Frustrated? What are you frustrated about?"

"Uh, nothing" she said quickly.

"What is it Addison?"

"Nothing!" she protested.

"Addie" he scolded.

"I just have a lot going on in my head right now, baby brain" she sighed "I'm fine"

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

"No, no its fine"

"As the father of your children I need to know that you're not putting any unnecessary stress on yourself, I'm here to take care of you"

"I don't need taking care of"

"Then what do you need?"

"Can I have a hug?" she asked innocently.

"Of course you can" he laughed, he walked over to her and stood in between her legs, he wrapped his arms around her waist and she rested her chin on his shoulder, he rubbed her back softly "Hmm, I love you" she sighed contently.

"What?" he said suddenly holding her out in front of him.

"What? Whats wrong?" she panicked, not aware of what she had just said.

"You just said you loved me"

"No I didn't" she laughed nervously.

"Yes you did"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did! I hugged you, I rubbed your back and you said 'I love you' you said it Addison!"

"Well I….um….I, I, I give up" she sighed covering her face with her hands "Ok, so maybe I do love you" she mumbled through her skin.

"Good" he said simply.

"Good?" she asked curiously dropping her hands from her face to her lap.

"Yeah because, I love you too" he smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes really! I wanted to tell you I really did but I didn't want to say it because I didn't think you felt the same way, I thought we were just doing the friends thing"

"Thats why I didn't say it" she laughed.

"We're idiots"

"We are" she smiled, she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss.

"So does this mean we're a couple now?" he asked.

"I think its safe to say we're a couple now Alex" she laughed before kissing him again.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me" Izzie laughed as they walked into the kitchen to find Addison sat on the counter, Alex stood in between her legs as they kissed passionately, as they heard Izzie's voice they snapped apart quickly.

"We were just…." Addison stuttered.

"Looks like we don't need a plan after all" Derek chuckled.

"I know you said it was painfully obvious Stevens but I didn't expect this" Mark smirked.

"Neither did we" Meredith laughed.

"So, can we say we told you so yet?" Callie asked looking expectantly at the pair.

Alex looked at Addison, a small smirk crossing his face.

"Yes, fine, you can say you told us so" Addison sighed.

"We told you so" they all laughed.

"Finally!" Izzie exclaimed "Now get off my counter so I can make dinner" Izzie said shooing them away.

"Since when was it _your_ counter?" asked Meredith "It's my house!"

"Meredith you haven't cooked in this kitchen since, ever! This is my kitchen and you know it" Izzie laughed.

"Whatever" Meredith sighed slumping down in one of the chairs "So, when are you moving your stuff in Addison?"

"What?" Addison frowned slipping off the counter.

"I mean you might as well, you haven't found anywhere you like, if you're not at the hospital you're here so is there really any point in you spending money on a hotel you don't stay in?" Meredith asked.

"I um, I guess not, as long as its ok with you"

"Would I have asked if it wasn't ok?"

"No, I guess you wouldn't" Addison laughed.

"Does this mean I'm sharing my bed permanently now?" Alex asked hugging Addison close to his chest.

"I think that could be arranged" Addison smirked, she raised herself up slightly to meet his ear "That frustration I was talking about, it still needs taking care of" she whispered.

"Huh?"

"Second trimester Alex, thats all I'm saying, second trimester" she smirked tapping his chest before sauntering out of the room, she turned to look at him as she reached the door and raised her eyebrow suggestively.

"Ohh" Alex said as he realized what she meant, he made his way over to meet her "Yeah, we'll be, um, bye!" he smiled to the group as he stepped out of the room and dragged Addison up the stairs.

"What was that all about?" Derek asked.

"I have no idea" said Mark.

"Get a clue guys" said Callie "Did you pay attention _at all_ when you did your OB rotations? The second trimester, usually sends a lot of hormones around your body, giving you certain _needs_ that need to be taken care of"

"Oh" said Derek "Ok, sort of wished I hadn't asked"

"I'm still in the dark here" said Mark.

Callie went to answer when a loud moan could be heard from upstairs "Does that answer your question?" she smirked.

"Oh, oh, eeew, ok" Mark squirmed "So glad I don't live here"

"Music?" Meredith asked as the moans continued to echo through the ceiling.

"Yeah" they all nodded enthusiastically.

~x~

Approximately an hour later Addison and Alex stumbled back into the kitchen, looking slightly more disheveled than when they left, Addison walked over to the table and took a seat in one of the chairs, Alex poured her some juice and set the glass down on the table, he gestured for her to stand up, he sat down in the seat and pulled her onto his lap as she took a sip of the juice.

"So, how far into your second trimester are you Addison?" Derek asked.

"Um, just over a month so another 2 and I'll be in the third, why?"

"Oh, nothing, I think I'll be staying in the trailer a lot more thats all" he smiled.

"Why?" she asked curiously.

"Because the ceiling is not soundproof" Mark snorted.

"Oh god" Addison groaned, hiding her face with her hands, hitting Alex when she heard him laugh.

"What?" he laughed "At least now they know there are perks to pregnancy"

"Alex! Shut up! Talking about my sex-life in front of my ex-husband and ex-whatever is not high on my list of priorities!"

"I'll make it up to you" he smiled stroking his hands down her sides and squeezing the top of her thigh.

"Alex" she sighed "Stop that" she said swatting his hand.

"Yeah, we might be ok with this now but we really don't need to see you feel her up" said Derek.

"He hasn't had sex since he got her pregnant, she's woken the beast" Izzie laughed.

"The what?" Addison chuckled.

"The beast is like, your libido, once you've fed it once it wants more, you've fed his beast and now he probably won't want to put you down for at least 24 hours" Izzie stated matter-of-factly.

"The beast huh?" Addison smirked.

"The beast" Izzie nodded.

"Y'know, if you ever need help with your beast?" Mark smirked leaning over to Izzie.

"Ugh, you are such a pig!" Izzie exclaimed "Don't you have a nurse you can call or something?"

"Have you not heard?" Callie laughed "They've formed a club 'Nurses Unite Against Mark Sloan'"

"They've cut you off?" Derek chuckled "Seriously? They've cut you off?"

"Yeah" Mark groaned.

"Oh! So you're just using me because the nurses don't want you anymore!" Izzie exclaimed.

"No, I'm not using you" Mark protested "Maybe I just want you" he grinned.

Izzie blushed slightly "Shut up"

"You'll come to your senses eventually" Mark smirked.

"Leave her alone Mark" said Addison.

"Sorry" he muttered.

"Addie…." Alex said softly.

"Yeah?"

"I love you"

Addison looked down at him and kissed him softly "I love you too"

~x~ ~x~ ~x~


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Double posting. Be sure to read the A/N at the end of C8.**

**

* * *

25 weeks pregnant.**

"Good morning Mr and Mrs Campbell" Addison smiled as she walked into the patients room "I'm Dr Montgomery, I'll be performing your c-section later today, how are you feeling?"

"Good, tired, just want our little one here now" she smiled "And please call me Jane"

"Yeah, and I'm David" he smiled.

"Ok then" Addison smiled "I'll have a resident come and prep you for surgery he should be along any minute"

"I'm here" Alex said walking in "They needed me down in the pit"

"Ok, well, I'll leave you with Dr Karev and I'll be along later" Addison smiled, as she stepped towards the door Alex grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"Alex what are you…." she started she was cut off by a chaste kiss and a hand placed on her bump "Alex" she hissed "Patient! Whatever happened to professionalism?"

"Sorry" he mumbled "I haven't seen you or the babies in 17 hours"

"Sorry about that" Addison said turning to Jane.

"That's quite alright" Jane laughed "David's the same with me, how far along are you, you look pretty far gone"

"I'm only 25 weeks" Addison smiled "But there are 3 of them in there, all girls"

"Oh dude, good luck" David laughed.

"I know right" Alex sighed "I've got my work cut out"

"_You've_ got your work cut out, I have to deal with 3 girls and you" Addison smirked.

"Ha ha" Alex said dryly.

"I have to go, see you in the OR Dr Karev"

"Bye Addie" Alex laughed as she walked away.

"So, 3 girls huh?" David smirked.

"I know" Alex sighed.

"How did you feel, when you found out?" asked Jane.

"Um, when I found out she was pregnant, pretty stunned, when I found out it was triplets, almost had a heart attack but, having 3 little girls who'll no doubt be exactly like her, I can't wait" Alex smiled.

"You really love her don't you" Jane said softly.

"She's the only woman I've ever loved"

"Your kids are going to be insanely good looking you get that right?" David smiled.

"Yeah" Alex laughed.

"Well, good luck" Jane smiled "I'm sure you'll be great"

"Let's hope" Alex smiled.

~x~

**30 weeks pregnant.**

"Addison what are you doing here?" Alex asked as he saw Addison slumped in a chair at the nurses station "Is everything ok?"

"No" Addison pouted, Alex got on his knees in front of her and took her hands in his.

"Tell me whats wrong Addie"

"I hate being pregnant, I can't work because I'm so freakin' fat and everything hurts and I can't even remember what my feet look like because of the fat and I'm tired because no matter what time of the day it is one of them is kicking and I hate having to sleep on my back all the time and I just want them out!" by the end of the rant Addison had tears streaking down her face.

"Oh babe come here" Alex said standing her up, taking her seat and pulling her onto his lap, he wrapped an arm around her waist and placed the other on her stomach rubbing it softly "I know you're finding this hard but it'll all be worth it when we have our perfect little girls and you are not fat you're beautifully pregnant"

"I'm fat and ugly and gross and I hate this"

"Addison, you are not fat, your not ugly and your far from gross, you're a mother, you're tired and hormonal and you need to be at home resting"

"I don't want to be at home, its lonely"

"Then I'm going to see the Chief, I'm coming home with you"

"No Alex don't…."

"Addie, I'm taking you home"

"I love you" Addison said kissing him softly.

"I love you too, all of you" he said rubbing her bump, he reached his hand up to wipe the tears off her face before heading for the Chiefs office.

~x~

"Lie down" Alex said as they walked into their new baby proofed house.

"What?"

"Go to the bedroom and lie down, I'll be there in a minute"

"Ok" Addison replied, he gave her a kiss and watched her walk up the stairs, a few minutes later he entered the room with a glass of grape juice, he handed it over to her and she took a long sip before placing it on the bedside table.

"I'm going to make you feel better ok?"

"Hmm"

Alex reached for the waistband of her trousers and slowly peeled them off.

"Alex I don't want you to see me like this" she said pulling her legs towards herself.

"Like what?"

"Naked, I look horrible"

"You look beautiful" Alex said as he pulled off her shirt and bra, she lay in the center of the bed in only her panties, he kissed her lips softly before trailing kisses down her body being careful around her sensitive breasts, he climbed off the bed and grabbed some lotion from the dresser, he sat at the foot of the bed placing her feet in his lap, he squeezed some lotion into his hand and started to massage her feet slowly, sometimes sliding his hands up her calfs.

"That feel better?"

"It feels amazing" she sighed.

"Good" he smiled "You really are beautiful Addison"

"Really?"

"Really" he nodded, he squeezed out more lotion and rubbed it into her thighs, he moved up and rubbed her stomach softly.

"I think they like that" she giggled as the babies kicked against Alex's hands, he slowly massaged her breasts, placing soft kisses against her skin "Is this ok?"

"It's good" Addison gasped "All good"

"Good" Alex smiled giving her a quick kiss.

"Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we have sex now?"

"Anything you want baby" Alex smiled.

~x~

"Sorry for freaking out" Addison sighed as they lay in a postcoital bliss.

"You don't have to apologize" Alex said softly as he rubbed a hand over her bump.

"I just want them here now"

"It's not going to be much longer Addie, anytime after week 33"

"I hope they'll be ok" Addison said placing her hand over his.

"I'm sure they will be" he said kissing her temple "Go to sleep babe"

"It's the middle of the day"

"And you're exhausted, go to sleep, I'll be here"

"Ok" Addison yawned "I love you"

"I love you too"

~x~ ~x~ ~x~


	8. Chapter 8

**35 weeks pregnant.**

"Alex" Addison said shakily, she shook his arm and he let out a groan "ALEX!" she shouted.

"Wha….what? What's wrong?" he said his head snapping up from the pillow.

"The babies are coming"

"What?"

"The babies are coming!" she snapped "They can't come yet Alex it's too early"

"Addie calm down" he said soothingly rubbing her back "We knew this was a possibility, you're 35 weeks, triplets can come anytime after 33, you know this babe we've talked about this, come on, lets get you up and dressed, how far apart are the contractions?"

"Well I uh, I had one a few minutes ago and, my water broke, all over the bed, crap, sorry"

"Addison don't be sorry" he laughed quietly, he climbed out of the bed and walked over to her side, he grabbed her a fresh pair of sweats and his Iowa shirt and helped her change.

"Oh god…." she groaned as she had another contraction "This really hurts"

"I know honey, I know" he said guiding her down the stairs and into the car.

~x~

"We are never having sex again" Addison growled as another contraction shot through her.

"Whatever you say Addie" Alex smirked.

"This hurts" she whined "Why did nobody tell me this hurts?"

"I believe the hundreds of Mom's you helped deliver babies did" he laughed.

"Shut up" she muttered.

"Not long now babe, we're taking you into the OR any minute now, then we're ready ok?" he said squeezing her hand softly "You're doing great"

"I love you" Addison whimpered.

"I love you too Ads" he smiled softly.

~x~

"Ok, so they're making the cut" Alex said softly as he brushed Addison's hair from her face softly "And everything looks good"

"Ok, ready from baby number 1" said Dr Andrews, the OB-GYN Addison had requested to do the surgery "She looks good guys"

The stand-by nurse took the baby and rushed her straight over to the isolate.

"Jessica Kate, that's her name" Addison shouted "Is she ok?"

"She's great Dr Montgomery" the nurse replied.

"Ok, stand-by for baby number 2, she's a little smaller but overall just as good" she smiled as she passed him to the next nurse.

"Lily Beth, her names Lily Beth" Alex smiled softly "She ok?"

"She's doing well Dr Karev" the nurse smiled.

"Ok, last one, she's looks good, very good" Dr Andrews smiled.

"Holly May, that's her name" said Addison "They're all ok?"

"They look great at a first glance, they're going straight to the NICU but you know the drill, once you're out of here I'll check on them and come and see you"

"They're here" Addison whispered.

"They're here" Alex smiled "I love you"

"I love you too"

~x~

"Ok, here they are" Dr Andrews smiled as 3 nurses pushed 3 cribs in.

"Wha….they're all here….they're ok?" Addison stuttered.

"They're perfect" Dr Andrews smiled "Jessica is the biggest at 4 pounds 9 ounces, Lily's the smallest at 4 pounds 5 and Holly's in the middle at 4 pounds 7"

"Can I hold one?" Addison asked quietly.

"Of course you can" Dr Andrews laughed, Alex stepped over to the cribs and picked up Jessica, he walked over to Addison and placed her in her arms, he moved back over to the cribs and picked up Lily, placing her in Addison's other arm, he then picked up Holly and cradled her in his own arms.

"They're perfect" Addison whispered "Oh god they're so, perfect"

"They really are" Alex smiled "You did it Addie" he said softly.

"We did it" Addison smiled "They're here, I can't believe they're here this is…."

"Surreal" Alex laughed.

"Exactly" Addison laughed back.

~x~

An hour later and the babies were back in the nursery, Callie, Meredith and Izzie all showed up asking to see them.

"Here they are" Alex smiled, he held one of the babies in his arm and the others lay in the cot he pushed with the other.

"Aww" Callie, Meredith and Izzie all smiled.

"One for each Aunty" he grinned, he passed them all a baby each, they were dressed in different colored baby grows, pink, purple and yellow.

"So, names?" said Izzie.

"Ok, so yours is Jessica Kate" said Addison.

"And Mer, yours is Lily Beth" said Alex.

"And Callie, yours is Holly May" Addison smiled.

"They're all so perfect" Callie smiled "Last name?"

"Karev" Addison said quickly.

"I thought we were going with Montgomery-Karev?" asked Alex.

"I want them to be Karev Alex, I love you"

"I love you too" he smiled kissing her softly "You sure?"

"I'm sure" she nodded.

"I think they're the most beautiful babies I've ever seen" cooed Izzie "I knew they would be, I mean they have Miss Foxy Redhead over here as a Mom"

"Ugh, I'm hideous, look at me"

"Addie come on, you're gorgeous, your hormones are talking for you again" Alex said stroking her face softly.

"Sorry, I'll be snappy for a few days, but then you try carrying 3 babies for 35 weeks"

"God, 3 babies, I still can't get over that" Izzie laughed.

"Just wait until there teenagers" Meredith laughed "You won't be short of hormones in that house"

"Woah, ok, nobody is going to mention my girls being anywhere near the age of puberty just yet" said Alex.

"Why do I have a feeling he's going to be scaring boys away with a gun or something" Izzie laughed.

"Damn right I will be" he said firmly.

The girls all laughed at him "I don't know why you were so worried, you're already acting like their Dad" Callie smiled.

"What over protective and over bearing?" Addison smirked.

"Yeah, sounds about right to me" Callie laughed.

"Right, as much as I hate to say it, we should get back to work" Meredith sighed, she reluctantly put Lily back into the cot, Callie and Izzie did the same, they were small enough to fit in together.

"Bye guys, bye babies" Izzie smiled.

"Bye ladies" Addison laughed.

"They're just so perfect" Addison smiled glancing over at the cot.

"I know" Alex sighed "Ok, I'm going to try our first juggling act, sit up"

She sat up in the bed and looked at him curiously, he took one of the pillows he had been sleeping with and put it on her lap, gesturing for her to bring her knees up, he took Holly from the cot and put her on the far side of the pillow where Addison lay her arm, he moved on to laying Lily next to her, he picked up Jessica and climbed up onto the bed carefully, he lay her on the pillow, he kept one arm supporting them and the other wrapped around Addison's back.

"There" he sighed "Wasn't so hard"

"They're definiteley identical" she smiled.

"We'll be able to tell them apart, the parents always can"

"Yeah, but I'm sure they'll try and trick us"

"Wait until they're at school, the teachers won't know what's coming to them" he laughed.

They heard a light rapping at the door, it opened slightly and Mark popped his head in "Can I come in?" he asked.

"Sure" Addison smiled "Whats in the bag?" she asked noticing him holding a plastic shopping bag.

"Just a little something" he grinned, he put the bag on the end of the bed and pulled out what appeared to be a pile of white babygros.

"Ok, so there are 3 different designs, I got enough so there's one for each baby" he grinned.

Addison and Alex looked at him curiously as he grabbed the first one.

He held it up in front of them and grinned 'My favourite Uncle is Mark Sloan' was emblazoned across the front.

Addison started to giggle to herself.

"Wait you haven't seen the best part yet" he smiled turning it around 'NOT Derek Shepard' was written across the back.

"Oh Mark" she laughed "I don't know if I want to see the others or not"

"Oh believe me you do" he said grabbing the next one.

The front said 'The Gynae Squad….' The back 'Where Life Is All Squishy & Pink'

"They are not wearing those" Addison scoffed.

"Oh come on!" Mark exclaimed "I saved the best till last" he grinned.

"Is it insulting to anyone in any way shape or form?" she asked.

"No, its nice, I promise"

The front said 'My Mommy's World Class' The back '(My Daddy's Not Too Bad Either)'.

"Mark, thank you" she smiled.

"Can I hold one?" he asked, trying to hide his excitement.

"Sure" said Alex, he picked Jessica up from the pillow and handed her over to Mark "This is Jessica" he smiled.

"Hello Jessica" Mark grinned "Wow, she's beautiful"

Addison watched him intently as he rocked her daughter in his arms, she looked at Alex and smiled, he nodded knowing what she was thinking.

"Mark?" said Addison.

"Yeah" he said not looking up from the baby.

"We were thinking that maybe, you'd be Jessica's godfather?"

"What?" he gasped looking up at them.

"So, will you?" she asked hopefully.

"I'd be honored" he smiled "Who's the godmother?"

"Izzie" Alex smiled "Don't even go there Sloan" he added when he saw Mark's eyes light up.

"What! I didn't say anything!"

"You don't have too" Addison laughed.

"I really like her y'know, it's not just a sex thing" Mark said sincerely.

"Woah, ok, didn't expect that" Addison replied "You just need to prove that you're a changed man, I know you can do it"

"I know I can do it too, I just don't think she knows I can"

"Ask her out on a date, a real date, flowers, candy all that romantic crap, she'll love it" Alex suggested.

"I guess I won't be expecting any of that '_romantic crap_' anytime soon then" Addison smirked.

"I'll get you all the romantic crap you want" Alex smiled kissing her forehead.

"Can I come in?" Derek said stepping half into the room.

"Sure" Addison smiled "Alex give him Lily"

"Ok" he nodded "Here you go" he said carefully placing Lily in Derek's arms.

"Guys she's beautiful, they all are" Derek smiled softly.

"She's your goddaughter" Addison said simply.

"Huh?" Derek said looking at her puzzled.

"Izzie and Mark are Jessica's godparents, Callie and George are Holly's and you and Meredith are Lily's" Alex explained.

"Thank you" Derek smiled sincerely "You have no idea how much this, just thank you"

"They're here" Addison sighed as she stared down at Holly "It's weird"

"What?" Alex laughed.

"Not feeling them inside me, moving around, I feel, empty"

"Empty" he smirked.

"Yeah" Addison sighed "But, I mean, look at them they're, they're perfect"

"They really are" Alex smiled "I love you"

"I love you too"

**The End.**

**

* * *

A/N: Well, not really, there will be an epilogue, promise.**


	9. Epilogue

**A/N: Was having a sort out of all my fan fiction folders (they were so unorganized!) and found this saved and finished. Why it never got posted I don't know. It's completely cheesy but it's an ending right? :P**

* * *

_Epilogue  
~x~ _

**5 years later.**

"Alex!" Addison shouted entering the house "Girls?"

The house remained quiet.

"Where the hell are they?" she muttered, she kicked off her heels and put her coat and bag on the hooks, she looked around downstairs to see if Alex had left a note saying they'd gone out, when she couldn't find one she ran up the stairs, she could instantly hear the sounds of familiar giggles coming from the girls room, when they turned 4 Addison and Alex suggested that they move into their own rooms but they flat out refused, she slowly opened the door and was faced with a home made tent of bed sheets.

"Hello" she called out to the shadows, Jessica's head popped out from under the sheets "Can I come in?"

Jessica merely nodded with a grin, Addison dropped down onto her knees and crawled into the tent.

"Having fun?" she smirked as she looked over at Alex, he was 'decorated' with pink feather boas and a princess crown.

"You tell anyone about this and no S.E.X for you"

"Daaaaaddyy, what's S.E.X?" asked Lily.

"Nothing sweetie, grown-up talk" Alex smiled.

"Nice save" Addison smirked.

"Let's all lie down!" Holly exclaimed.

Alex lay back onto the pillows, Addison lay next to him, Lily lay beside Alex, Holly and Jessica next to Addison.

"Is this what you've been doing all day?" asked Addison.

"Pretty much" Alex laughed.

"I have something for you" Addison said softly.

"Oh yeah?" he said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah" Addison said reaching into her pocket and pulling out a folded piece of paper, she handed it to Alex who opened it slowly, his eyes widened, he looked over to Addison who nodded to confirm.

"You're?"

"Yeah" Addison sighed "I am"

"We're?"

"Yeah, we are" Addison smiled.

"Should we…."

"After the…."

"Ok" Alex smiled "I love you" he said kissing her softly "I can't believe…."

"I know, I love you too" Addison smiled kissing him.

~x~

"Girls, me and Mommy need to tell you something" Alex said sitting down with Addison in front of the triplets a few days later.

"Are we getting a puppy?" Lily exclaimed.

"No honey" Addison said with a laugh.

"We really want a puppy" Holly grinned.

"Put it on your christmas list" Alex said softly "The thing is girls, Mommy is going to have another baby, you're going to be big sisters"

"Where is the baby?" Jessica asked.

"It's in Mommy's tummy, like the Mommy's at the hospital" Addison smiled "We have a picture" she said pulling an ultrasound from her pocket "It's not very clear because the baby is very very tiny, but see that little thing there" she said pointing out the 8 week old fetus "That's the baby, and it's going to grow and grow until Mommy's tummy is very big"

"It doesn't look like a baby" said Lily.

"It will soon" Alex smiled.

"When will we get the baby?" Holly asked.

"In 7 months" said Addison.

"That's a long time away" Jessica sighed "Can we dress it up?"

"You can help Mommy" Addison said with a laugh.

"Ok" Jessica smiled, all three girls slipped off their chairs, they walked around to Addison and hugged her tightly before hugging Alex and then running off up the stairs.

"Well, that went well" Alex said with a laugh.

"Yeah" Addison smiled, she reached to him and kissed him softly "We're going to have 4 kids Alex" she sighed "What the hell were we thinking?"

"Well, technically with the girls we weren't" Alex smirked "We're going to be just fine, I love you"

"I love you too" Addison smiled "You sure you're ready for me to get all pregnant and hormonal again"

"I'm ready" Alex laughed "I can't wait"

"Me neither" Addison said kissing him again "Thank you" she whispered against his lips.

"What for?"

"For not running" she said quietly.

"I'm not going anywhere Mrs Karev" Alex smiled softly "Ever"

~x~

**7 months later.**

"Hey girls" Addison smiled softly as Alex led the triplets into her hospital room.

"Hi" they all said quietly.

"Come on up" she said patting the bed, they all climbed up, Lily and Jessica on one side, Holly on the other.

"Okay" Alex smiled lifting the bundle from the cot beside the bed "Little ladies, meet Harry Michael Karev, you're baby brother" he smiled passing him over to Addison slowly.

"He's really tiny" Lily whispered.

"He's not doing anything" said Jessica.

"He's only a baby Jess" Addison said with a laugh.

"He's ok I guess" Holly shrugged.

"Do you think he'll like us?" Lily asked.

"He'll love his big sisters Lil" Alex smiled, himself and Addison watched as the girls all looked to each other, silent messages passing between them.

"We can keep him" Jessica said simply.

"Good" Addison laughed as Alex chuckled to himself.

"Ok girls, I need you to give me your biggest smiles for the camera" Alex said pulling his camera out "One…Two…Three….Say Cheese"

"Cheese" the girls all grinned.

"Perfect" Alex smiled, looking down at the picture of his unpredictable family.

_The End._


End file.
